


The Witch's Revenge

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Big Cock, F/M, Forest Sex, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Multi, Oral, Vaginal, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A story taking place in the decades after Junkenstein's Revenge, where the witch still haunts the forest and has made her presence known once again. An offspring of the outlaw from the original stand against her and Junkenstein has agreed to rid the villagers of their witch problem, but he must especially be careful of the huntress and possessed armor that the witch has made her new servants. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Jesse McCree, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 7





	The Witch's Revenge

For decades, legends have been told of four heroes who defended Castle Isengard from Dr. Junkenstein and his minions, experiencing what was perhaps the longest night of their lives. The soldier, the alchemist, the outlaw, and the archer had struggled a restless evening fending the castle from Junkenstein's army of robots, including the Reaper, the Dragon, and the monster which he had brought to life. But there was quite a bit more to it than that.

The Witch, whose name had been passed down as Mercy Hazel, had bargained with the mad doctor to bring his creation to life. But in the end, no matter how skilled she was to keep those servants at their full power, the four heroes overpowered them, and Junkenstein was no more.

Aware of her defeat, the Witch made a clone of herself, tricking the heroes into believing they had defeated her. But the legend tells that Mercy had merely fled to the forest just outside of Eisengard, living on her own until the time had arrived to make her comeback and terrorize the citizens once more.

And decades later, the legend proved to be true.

Mercy Hazel had witnesses find her hut out in the middle of the woods, intentionally invoking fear in their hearts. While anyone else would deem this foolish, the Witch knew she was laying out a trap, as she had grown capable of summoning new servants, ones that would help her get revenge on the offspring of those four heroes. For she knew that there was at least one willing to find her head.

As he had been caught up to speed by the mayor of Eisengard, James "McCree" Van Helsing flipped his hat out of his eyes to stare at the barren woods before him. The autumn season had bloomed, with the leaves gracefully falling from the trees as they covered the woods and dirt. The monster hunter smirked as he looked at the gloomy fog filling the forest, feeling ever so confident about his skills. "So these are the woods that there witch is hiding in?" asked McCree, cupping his hand to his mouth as he lit a cigar.

The mayor nodded, "Yes, Mr. Van Helsing. We've had many accounts informing us that she has a hut in the furthest reaches, with one even seeing her for herself. And she turned him into a neet!"

McCree paused at this claim. "A newt?"

"He got better." The mayor said assuringly. "No, really, one of the children of the town kept him as a pet, and the next thing you know, he grows out on top of her wardrobe."

The hunter chortled. "Still sounds pretty dang farfetched, if you ask me. Then again, I've dealt with worse. Once found a gremlin occupying a giant pumpkin. With how large it was I was surprised a peasant girl wasn't hiding in it."

"But you will help us, yes?" asked the mayor, returning to the subject at hand.

Pausing to exhale his smoke, McCree nodded. "Of course, mayor! Anything to help out the folks my granddad saved all those years ago!"

Bowing his head, the mayor said, "Thank you, and please, when you're finished you're welcome to name your price."

McCree shook his head, pointing towards his destination. "Nah, chief. You can keep your money. What I'm after is in the middle of the forest."

As McCree took steps within the woods, the mayor looked on with a perplexed glance. "You mean the Witch? What are you going to do about her?"

"Let's just say I got a special pistol my granddad's passed down from generation to generation. Always works in a pinch." With a wave to the mayor as his eyes remained on the forest, McCree vanished into the fog, with the official hoping that the matters would be resolved.

##

The Witch cackled as she watched from her cauldron, using a spell that allowed her to see any roaming that may occur by the forest entry. She smiled with delight as McCree headed for the woods, tossing his cigarette into the ground before stamping it out. Mercy Hazel had waited for the offspring of one of the heroes to arrive, and rather soon she was going to have her revenge.

"Perfect, Van Helsing is on his way." she said with a devilish chuckle. "Oh, how I long to have my fun with him. But...hm." Tapping her chin in thought, Mercy had a sudden thought on the matter. "I suppose I should see if he's even stoppable. He may not be the outlaw I once knew, but he may just have inherited his skills."

With a clap of her hands, Mercy awaited the arrival of two new servants she had conjured up over time, anticipating a day such as this to arrive. A pinkish armor built for flight in the corner of her hut came to life, filling itself with the body of a long dead Egyptian woman, her eyes glowing a ghastly green as her veins could be seen forming under her chin. A second body emerged from a puff of smoke, her face covered in a cowl that kept her eyes from sight.

"Hola, boss lady." said the hunter with a wave. "Sorry it took so long, I was off gutting some ogre in a swamp. Lot of signs telling people to keep out, as if...”

"My mistress." said the body occupying the armor, bowing like a knight to the witch. "To what do I owe you this awakening?"

"Loyal in your own ways as always." Mercy sighed, a smile still on her lips. "We have company within out forest. But this is no ordinary villager; he's the grandson of one of my old enemies."

"Ohohohoho!" laughed the hunter, clapping her hands together with excitement. "I love that sort of thing! Such drama! Such scandal! What do you need us to do?"

"I want you to distract him long enough so that I may conjure something up on the off chance he makes his way out here."

"Only a distraction, my mistress?" asked the possessed armor.

"Yes, Pharah. But do try to keep him at bay one at a time. I want to make sure that he at least makes it here for an encounter."

"Eh, I can deal with that." shrugged the hunter.

"And Sombra?" the witch called her out. "Don't do anything stupid if you manage to hack him."

Sombra blew it off, rolling her eyes in the process. "No prob, boss lady. Me and the knight here can handle anything."

"See to it that you can." Mercy leered. "This is ONLY the first time I've needed you, after all."

Pharah and Sombra bow, vanishing into the vapor as Mercy began work on her potion. She had a very good feeling about this one...

##

As McCree continued his walk through the forest, an eeriness hung in the air as he grew closer to the witch's hut. While the mayor did not give any specific directions, as many had merely stumbled onto it by luck, he relied on a hunch that he knew where he was going.

And yet the deeper he walked, there was a feeling clawing at the back of his mind: “Something's not right here.”

By now he had expected some sort of trap to go off; a pit leading to a spike-filled chasm, some angry dwarves or even goblins looking to tear him apart, a ring of fire...but so far nothing has popped up, and yet he still walks the woods unharmed. But then, he supposed that if anyone were to even find the witch's hut, there were only two possibilities. The first one was the least likely, that someone had set off those traps without intent and found the hut on their own. The second option, as it dawns on McCree, is most likely. There were no traps, and the witch wanted her hut found, which would mean...

“THIS is the trap!” McCree shouted.

A cackling was heard from behind one of the trees. “Took you long enough to realize that, chico!”

Drawing his pistol, McCree held it up at the tree's bark, awaiting someone to step out from behind it. “You with the witch, missy?” he asked, recognizing the voice as feminine.

“Can't imagine anyone out here wouldn't be.” said the voice, with McCree taking slow steps towards it. “Mercy Hazel hired me some ages back, figuring a demon hunter would be the best protection for her, if anyone ever came around.”

McCree smirked. “A demon hunter, eh? I rather like to think of myself as one, though some of that may have to do with an earlier ancestor killing a vampire.”

The voice laughed. “That's exactly what her mindset was. How do you stop a demon hunter from killing you? By hiring another demon hunter. Same mindset, same training, we'd likely match one another when the time comes for it, don't you think?”

“Hardly,” McCree replied, inches from the tree, “although you ain't the one I'm hired to go after. But I got ways to deal with you, missy!” The outlaw's grandson lept behind the tree, taking a shot where he thought the demon hunter would be. To his surprise, she had vanished, meaning he shot his bullet at the air.

Then he heard the click of a gun right behind him. “I think this is the part where I say 'syke', right?” Sombra said with a smirk, her own pistol aimed at the back of his head. “Teleportation magic, might wanna get with the times.”

“Sorry, I'd rather keep it old school.” McCree said, spinning around to bat his arm into Sombra's shooting arm. The pistol went flying, with McCree dropping his as well just to knock the demon hunter back into the tree. The woman struggled to push him aside, but without her pistol or 'magic', she was outmatched by the outlaw in his size and strength. Although she did have one tactic in mind...

CLANG!

...That was definitely not the sound she expected to hear when she raised her leg between his, aiming right for his crotch. McCree smirked at the demon hunter, and said, “You really think you're the first person to try and pull that on me? Granddad always said, be prepared for anything.” Sombra cursed him out in a foreign language, much to his amusement.

“Well, congratulations,” Sombra groaned, still struggling to fight off McCree, “you got some iron pants on underneath. Must be feeling real prou-mmmph...” The demon hunter's words were interrupted by a sudden kiss from the outlaw, her body growing limp almost instantly. She was still awake, aware of where she was, but her legs trembled as they struggled to remain standing. It was weird, but he had somehow managed to seduce her without even trying, even if it was merely from the simple touch of his lips. “So, um...just curious.” Sombra said, breaking off his kiss. “What are you packing? I mean, that can't be that big if your iron pants are that...oh dios mio.”

She held her hand to her mouth as McCree was one step ahead of her, dropping his pants before using a key to unlock his iron pants underneath. With them out of the way, the demon hunter fell to her knees at the sight of a thirteen inch cock, which was already half erect. She bit her lower lip as her mind raced with filthy thoughts, holding back her saliva from escaping from her mouth.

“Ya like it?” McCree asked. “My granddad's got some good genes on him, that's for sure. Passed it down to my dad, and he passed it down to me. Quite the special little pistol, innit?”

“Ohhhhohohohoho!” Sombra said, inching closer to the rod. “Momma likes what she sees!” She immediately stripped herself of her top, removing her cowl to let McCree see the unusual haircut she had underneath. Her face leaned into the shaft as it dangled at half mast, her tongue reaching out for the tip as it pointed at the leaves on the ground. Using what muscles she could from that, Sombra managed to push the rod into her mouth, staring up at Van Helsing as she moved her lips forward on the rod. McCree was rather impressed, seeing her manage to do so without the use of hands.

With her top fully removed, James was able to see the tanned skin hidden underneath, the demon hunter clearly covered to keep her identity secret. He would likely be one of the first to see her true face, as she had foregone her cover for the sake of pleasuring him. McCree smiled smugly, resting his hand on the back of Sombra's head to guide her pacing, getting a good feeling that he had won this encounter.

Soon Sombra's saliva dripped off McCree's cock, the shaft coated in the substance as she seemed to be overdoing it for proper lubrication. Despite being thirteen inches long, James was amused at how easily she handled his shaft. “You ever done this before yourself, sweetheart?” he asked.

Satisfied with the flavor of his cock, Sombra pulled back, licking off her own drool. “Demon hunter.” she pointed to herself before removing her pants. “Remember what you said about being prepared? Never know when someone'll try to stab you through the mouth.”

McCree was quick to forget that visual when Sombra leaned against the tree, patting her own behind towards him. “C'mon, papi, let's see what that thirteen inch pistol is capable of!”

Happy to oblige, McCree stepped behind the now horny hunter, pushing his thirteen inches inside her snatch. Sombra growled low while she sucked on her lip, holding the tree's bark as tightly as she could. The thickness and length of such a tool meant that the stretching her cavern was experiencing would last a while, but fuck did it feel good. “Ahhh, that's so good, that's so gooood!” she groaned, resting her head against the tree as she took deep breaths.

McCree wasn't willing to let her off so easily, giving her backside a few slaps while he burrowed deeper into her snatch. Sombra jumped in response, with Van Helsing watching her cheeks ripple. She was definitely good in the posterior, that he was sure of. When his base reached her snatch and couldn't push in further, McCree began to buck into her backside, the demon hunter grunting as she felt the rod sliding inside her muff. The crown poked away at her cervix, making occasional trips into her womb just to poke around before leaving and pulling back. She continued to breathe heavily out her mouth, sweat forming on her skin as she felt a heat come across her body, despite the somewhat chilly air around them.

To her surprise, Sombra's hair was pulled on from behind, causing her to yelp as she was forced to stare up at the gloomy gray sky while McCree held onto her. The outlaw had managed to grab a handful of her braids, tugging on them harshly for his own amusement. Hearing her bawl like that was music to his ears, as his cock throbbed harder within her snatch.

It was McCree's turn to make noise, his gruff voice grunting through clenched teeth. His hips jutted against Sombra's backside harder, the demon hunter panting faster with every thrust against her body. Her fluids had already managed to drip from her pussy, running down his cock and dripping into the ground beneath them just before it could reach his balls. The outlaw was certain she was getting closer to climax, although he was no better; he could feel his veins throbbing against her tunnel, the urge rising in his mind to release within her. He had no idea if this would affect her or anything, as she may not even be under the witch's spell, but it would feel satisfying nevertheless to do so.

“Oh YEAH, papi! Make me cum!” Sombra growled, her hair still held in McCree's grasp. “Gotta make this demon hunter feel owned, papi! You gotta make me cum, make me fucking cum...Hrrrrrgh! That's it! That's...HNNNNNGH!”

McCree flushed his load inside Sombra's pussy, her knees shaking as she imagined how it must look inside her; the milky substance flooding her like a hose, managing to break through her cervix on its own. Her eyelid twitched when she dribbled her own fluids from her snatch, pushing it out hard while spritzing the ground they stood on. McCree growled as he gripped her hair and ass tightly, seething through his teeth as he felt slightly washed from releasing so much seed in her. It may have been a lot more than Sombra had bargained for, as she swore it made her feel as though her stomach had been stretched out by what he had left her.

McCree pulled out of Sombra, who exhaled loudly while her legs trembled beneath her. A few more squirts of his jizz splashed onto her ass, but there was nothing else to give after that. “Oooooh, fuck me...” Sombra said with an exhausted tone.

“Already did.” McCree said as he went to put his pants back on. “Thanks for that, though. Been needing to unload for a while now.”

“Eh...no problem.” Sombra said, trying to act casual despite her begging nature earlier. “I mean, you've got an impressive cock there...”

“Just impressive?” McCree smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Well it's...ah, forget it!” Too flustered to admit anything else, Sombra quickly changed back into her clothes, mumbling something to herself. “Let's go, off to the witch we go.”

“We?”

“Yeah, we! You and me! I can't exactly go back to Mercy after taking an impalement like that, can I?”

“Suppose not.” McCree laughed, letting the demon hunter lead the way after she put her hood back over her head.

##

For a while after that encounter, McCree and Sombra began to speak on friendlier terms, trading secrets about their own hunting skills. While the woman may not be capable of wearing such iron pants on the field, she did learn quite a few things from the outlaw's son. He in turn couldn't learn the magic that she exhibited, but he did have a better understanding of just how she could operate with such expertise.

Their conversation was interrupted by a missile suddenly flying in their direction, crashing mere inches before them. The explosion caused them to fly back a good several meters, knocking McCree and Sombra on their asses.

“What the hell was that?!” shouted McCree, reaching for the hat that fell off his head.

“Ugh, I know WHO it was.” Sombra snarled, pushing her hood back up over her head.

“Sombra!” shouted Pharah, floating to the ground in her pink armor. “My apologies, I hadn't seen you there. My eyes were locked on the sight of Van Helsing here.”

“Right, sure, good excuse.” Sombra said with annoyance.

“But I can see that you've brought Mr. Van Helsing to meet with the which.” The Egyptian ghost smirked at this. “I assume you won and he agreed to meet with the mistress rather easily.”

The demon hunter rubbed the back of her hood. “About that...” she said with a nervous laugh. “I'm just, yanno, leading him off into the forest to find the boss's hut and, yanno, let him do his thing.”

Pharah floated before them, her ghastly gaze staring harshly at them both. “WHAT? The mistress would not approve of this!”

“Listen, the guy's a real charmer, okay?” Sombra said with a shrug as she rested her fist on her hip. McCree grinned, knowing the truth of the matter. “Trust me, a few minutes with this guy? You'd understand.”

Pharah shook her head, a menacing leer in her eyes. “No, Sombra, I am not like you. There is no justice for this man so long as he wishes to attack our mistress. And the only justice he deserves...”

“Oh boy, here it comes.” Sombra said with an eye roll, while McCree watched the possessed armor blast high into the sky.

“SHALL REIGN FROM ABOVE!”

As a barrage of rockets release from the shoulders and chest of the armor, McCree and Sombra rush off, beating out the missiles by mere inches. The explosions erupted behind them until there was no more to come from Pharah, with the pair ending up behind a tree together.

“Goddammit, that woman's a war machine!” McCree said, holding Sombra close to him as they caught their breath. “We need to do something about her.”

“Like this, maybe?”Sombra grinned as she reached for his groin, taken aback by the fact he was already bulging out.

“Not now, Sombra!” he barked, slapping her hand away.

“No, really, it worked for me, why the fuck not!”

“Because I'm pretty sure that thing in that suit is just vapor! Besides, you see that artillery she's packing? No way in hell I'm gonna try to fuck THAT while she's wearing all of THAT!”

“Listen, I got magic that can deactivate her armor, okay? Think you can trust me with doing THAT much?!”

McCree growled lowly, asking himself the same question. Within seconds, he tilted his head towards the floating armor and said to Sombra, “Do what you can, I'm gonna be the bait.”

“All I'm asking for.” Sombra said with a grin. She faded away before his eyes, leaving Van Helsing to fend for himself with just his pistol. He popped out from behind the tree, and shot quickly from his gun, hitting six bullets on her in rapid succession. Pharah did not flinch, the bullets doing her little harm. Seeing her target remain still, the Egyptian ghost flew right at him, preparing another attack to do him harm, and at least knock him out until she could get to the witch's hut...

But at the very last second, McCree tossed out a hand grenade that blinded even the ghost, causing her sight to be lost. She growled as the flash blinded her greatly, doing harm to her eyesight. “Curse you, Van Helsing!” Pharah roared, her eyes shut until her vision returned. “I will make sure the mistress does more harm to you than you could ever-”

“NOW, dammit!” McCree yelled, his own eyes shielded form the flash.

Sombra appeared from behind Pharah as she was now at ground level, using her own brand of magic to deactivate the floating armor. Within seconds the pink metal husk was no longer activated, dropping from the ghost's body. Pharah gasped, as she realized she was now exposed to the forest's chill, and her ethereal body was now in the buff.

Before McCree could question why she was in the buff, he was teleported behind the ghastly woman, with Sombra yanking his pants to his ankles. She saw that he was already stiffer than a plank of wood, and shouted, “Okay, now you!”

“Wait, can I even-?” Again, without a chance to question the matters, McCree was pushed into the mostly invisible body of the ghost named Pharah, his rod pushing right into her body.

Unfortunately, without being able to see her body, the hole he slid into wasn't quite right.

The two heard Phara's anguished cry, the ghost screaming like the banshee she was when McCree's cock slid into her asshole by mistake. “You forsaken JERK!” Pharah snarled.

“Lighten up, geez,” Sombra said, helping McCree push deeper inside her ass, “actually, you know, you could just curse. It might not do any harm.”

“You dare disturb my sacred tomb?!”

“Is that what we're calling it?” McCree grunted, his shaft stretching her backside out as best it could, with some restraint showing from an invisible clench. “I can definitely say this tomb's never been raided before!” Even Sombra needed to groan at that one.

Despite her ghostly talents of floating, Pharah could not just fly away, as half of the thirteen inch cock was already drilled within her asshole. The outlaw laughed to himself as he thought about how his member looked inside her, as he could see it rather clearly through her invisible body.

“Now how does that feel?” Sombra asked her cohort. “Isn't that just the kind of cock you would give up your loyalty to Mercy over? It's big, it's thick...mmmmhh...” Sombra rubbed at the crotch of her pants, thinking about the thickness she had taken prior while watching Van Helsing hump away at the air. It was odd for her to see, as she knew there was someone there that the hunter was penetrating, and yet it looked to her as though he were miming his humping actions while his thirteen inches remained stiff inside an unseen rectal cavity.

“It feels...different...” Pharah remarked, her face unseen by the other two. They could still hear her voice, which was itself a sure tell of enjoyment given how heavily she was panting. “But...oh, fuck, does it warm me up!”

McCree groaned as he wrapped his arms around the invisible waist of Pharah, holding her as close as he could as he drilled harder into her backside. Deep grunts of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt his thick rod throbbing against her walls already, yet held back as he wished to enjoy this for a while longer. The harder he bucked into her unseen body, the louder she gasped, pausing to swallow the saliva that pooled up in her mouth. “Haaa, yes! Fuck me, Van Helsing! Fuck my asshole! Wreck it with that thirteen inch cock!”

“Damn, she really sounds like she's enjoying herself...” Sombra said, sucking on her lower lip. She was growing horny from the sight of McCree's shaft flying around in the air, wanting to play around with it just a little longer. After the demon hunter lunged at it, her tongue went right for his dick, only to be stopped by the invisible ass that Pharah was rocking.

“Sombra, what the fuck are you doing?!” Pharah barked. “You already had a turn with him, didn't you?!”

“Yeah, but look at it!” Sombra shouted back. “Oh, wait, you can't see it, because you're the one who's wearing it right now!” The demon hunter laughed, deciding that she would settle for James's balls for the time being. His scrotum swung underneath whenever he pushed into the Egyptian's asshole, though Sombra caught them easily after they dangled under her mouth for a while. She heard McCree groan as her tongue slithered around his nuts, getting their salty flavor out of the way first.

“Mmmph, fucking GOD, Van Helsing!” Pharah moaned. “It feels so good! I don't know if I can handle much more of this...oh, my ancestors, forgive me, but it's so GOOD!” The ghastly Egyptian soon devolved into groans and yelps of pleasure, her words inaudible from the excitement that raced through her head. McCree bounced his hips harder into her ass, his cock rubbing so hard against her walls that they inevitably grew raw. His speed had picked up, a sure sign to both women that he was bound to cum. Sombra, still sucking on his sack, knew she had to see this for herself, wondering how the cum in her invisible asshole might look.

“Yes! Harder! HARDER!” Pharah shouted. “I'm going to...oh, FUCK! FUCK! HNNNNNNRRRRRGH!” The Egyptian blasted her fluids out, experiencing an orgasm which she had never felt before in her life. Unfortunately for Sombra, her folds were aimed in her direction, and with her hood pushed back from the angle she sucked on McCree's balls she found her head drenched by the squirting climax, forcing her to pull her cover right back over herself. As annoyed as she was by the sudden change in forecast, she wished to still tease away at James's balls until he came.

The female demon hunter didn't have to wait long for that, as McCree bucked hard against Pharah one last time, holding himself close as he released his own fluids within her rectal cavity. Sombra let his balls go, turning over to watch as his jizz leaked into her asshole, filling it up with all he had to offer. The hunter grinned, eager to see Pharah reappear in the hopes of seeing just where his cock went up to inside the ghost's body.

When McCree pulled out, they could see where his seed poured out of Pharah's asshole, dripping put onto the dirt, making it murkier than it was seconds ago. Sombra had a laugh as she kept her eyes on the sticky substance as it dripped from the ghost's anus.

Not too long after, Pharah turned visible, her body collapsing to the ground as she remained in the buff. She had taken on a physical form, showing off a lot of muscle that McCree himself never anticipated. "Well now," he said, tilting his hat up as he stared at her ass, "didn't think ghosts could work out."

"This was how I looked when I passed on, you handsome jerk." Pharah groaned. McCree helped her to her feet, brushing off the dirt on her knees now that she was more tangible. "Ugh, curses, that was actually good."

"See?!" Sombra said with the suggest grin possible.

"Shut up." commanded Pharah as she kept her eyes off the hunter. "I wouldn't have been there in the first place if you hadn't sided with the enemy."

"It was worth it though, right?"

"It was…" Pharah groaned. She turned to McCree and knelt before him. "With that…embarrassing bit of display…I suppose this means I owe my loyalty to you now, Van Helsing."

"Whoa now," McCree said, wagging his finger, "you don't have to-"

"Hey, let her." insisted Sombra. "You wanna beat Mercy, yeah? Might as well get all the help you can get."

McCree sighed, hoping that this wasn't a last minute trap for him. "All right then, ladies, lead the way."

Sombra and Pharah did just that, the ghostly Egyptian leaving her armor behind. "Uh, Pharah?" Sombra asked. "Shouldn't you put that-"

"Your magic ruined it," Pharah snarled lowly, "and what does it really matter? I'm a ghost anyway."

"A ghost with her tatas out..."

Sombra I swear to the Egyptian gods…" Pharah growled under her breath.

McCree chuckled to himself. It was amusing to see these two act so aggressive to one another, especially as they were trying to kill him not that long ago.

##

It had been hours since McCree arrived in the forest, and nightfall was starting to fade over Eisengard. Mercy had just put the final touches on her special potion for Van Helsing to drink, hopefully while he laid unconscious by either of her servants.

It had been some time since either Sombra or Pharah had left, as she figured they would have been back with his body by now. Perhaps they were taking their time with him, although she was likely to keep her own guard up just in case.

The door to her hut had creaked open, causing her to turn away from her cauldron of the witch's brew. Her lips curled at the sight of McCree standing before her, although she had to admit that something felt off about this.

"Ah, James Van Helsing! So nice to see you!" Mercy said with excitement, stepping away to approach her new guest. "How was your journey to my little shack? Were there any troubles?" She remained cheerful, hiding her true emotion of anger as she questioned where her servants had gone off to. They should have been the ones to bring McCree here, not the outlaw himself.

"No troubles at all, Mercy Hazel." McCree replied, stepping into her residency. "I reckon it was an easy trek, no harm done on anyone. Well, except there may be some craters in your forest. That armored woman packs a hell of a punch in her missiles."

"Ah, so you've met Pharah!" Mercy said, grabbing a spoon to pour the contents of her cauldron into a grail. "She's still alive I assume?"

"As alive as a ghost already can be." McCree chuckles. "Although that Sombra, she's a heck of a little trickster herself."

"Mhm, ja, that is why I hired her as a servant." she said, turning back to McCree to offer him the beverage. As she passed it over to him, McCree swilled it around, curious as to what she may have given him. "By the way, would you happen to know where they are? You didn't…"

"Kill 'em? Nah, I ain't my granddad, sugar." McCree said, slowly bringing the grail to hips lips. "Although he did pass me down a very special weapon that I think even you might not be able to resist."

"Oh? Why don't you try me, then?" asked a smug Mercy.

"First off…what is this exactly?" he asked, pointing to his drink.

"Oh, standard family recipe, you know."

"Uh huh. So this ain't some magical concoction that makes me fall for you or puts me under your control?"

"Well…yes and no." Mercy confessed, figuring it wouldn't matter in the long run. "You would be worshipping me, becoming my personal sex slave for my use only! It feels like the perfect revenge on what your ancestors have done, ja?"

"Not really." McCree replied. "I mean, now that I know what y'all are planning to do…girls?"

The statement takes Mercy by surprise as both Sombra and a naked Pharah appear on either side of her, grabbing her by the arms and pinning her down to the ground. The Witch cries out, kicking her legs in a flailing matter as McCree stood over her, the grail held over her head. Growling through her teeth, Mercy tried to wrench herself away from her servants, but they would not let go.

"You idiots!" Mercy roared. "What do you think you are DOING?! You serve ME, did you forget that or something?! And just WHERE did your armor go?!"

"Sorry, boss lady," Sombra said in a mocking tone, "But the big guy here is packing some serious heat. We think it's only fair to let you join in the fun, too."

"I apologize, my mistress." Pharah grunted, sincere in her apology. "But Sombra is right, I'd rather you not miss out on such an event."

"Bottoms up, witchy." McCree said, pouring the contents of the grail over her face. Mercy did her best to spit the liquid away from her lips, but there was no use; she had tasted her own potion, and it unfortunately affected her greatly.

When Mercy had become less feisty in breaking free, Pharah and Sombra let her go, watching as her hands went right for her breasts and crotch. Her cheeks became flushed as she stared at herself with concern, biting her lower lip as she rubbed her fingers against her dress. "Goodness, what is happening to me?" She said with worried breath. "I think…I'm getting turned on."

"You should know," McCree said, tossing the grail away, "you maid the punch, after all, Mercy."

"Oh, fuck…" Mercy exhaled. "I'm in heat. I can't…I can't stop thinking about what is inside your pants, Van Helsing. Sh-show me! Show me just what sort of weapon your grandfather passed down to you!"

McCree was more than happy to drop his pants, showing off the full thirteen inch erection he had for the Witch, whose jaw dropped open wide. She wet her panties and lower dress, a sign of arousal from Mercy as she lost control of her lubricating fluids. "Oh, fuck…" she repeated, using another spell to cast away her clothes, save for the hat on her head and the curled boots on her feet. "Please, Van Helsing, take me! Ram that cock inside my pussy, I am yours to do as you please!"

"Heh. I was just waiting for you to say that." McCree grinned, laying his body atop the witch. Mercy clenched her teeth, a silent squeal escaping through them as she stared on at the ceiling. The outlaw had pushed his bell through her folds, already straining her tunnel apart as he burrowed deep within her. Mercy clung her arms around his body, hearing him grunt as he slid deeper within her muff.

Sombra and Pharah took the time to merely sit and watch, enjoy the show for a moment and see if Mercy could handle the hunter any better than they could earlier.

Just in case she tried anything funny, McCree rested his hands on her shoulders, bucking against her smaller frame with his massive cock to push it deeper within her. He watched as the witch's face froze up after the crown poked through her cervix, jabbing right into her womb. Her eyes rolled back from the raw sensation occurring inside her reproductive organs, the rest of her vaginal canal lubricated for the remaining inches of his giant schlong. His full erection was now within her tunnel, occupying more space than the witch would like to admit to.

“Oh! Oh, heavens! I've never felt such strain in me before!” Mercy gasped, her arms gripping McCree tightly. “Please, keep fucking me! Give me that big cock!” James grinned as he started to plow into her wildly, his hips rocking harder and meaner than he had given the previous two ladies in his journey to the hut. His eyes stared down at the golden haired witch's breasts, watching them jiggle with every thrust he gave to the woman. Even for their perky size they still had some bounce to them, especially as her nipples grew erect.

Despite her being the one affected by the potion, McCree still found himself mesmerized by the beauty of the witch, wondering how anyone, even his grandfather, could try to harm such a creature. She was definitely in need of some loving, and the outlaw was willing to give it to her, potion or not. His scruffy beard pushed into her neckline as he continued to pound into her body, pecking at her skin while she whimpered from the attention.

“My, Van Helsing! You are...oooh, you are quite the charmer!” Mercy said in a higher pitch. She sucked on her lower lip for a while as she let the outlaw suck on her soft skin before returning the favor by licking at his cheek. McCree felt the breath on his skin, her lips pushing up against his bearded face regardless of how gruff it must have felt against her. She was truly far gone in her heat, but was enjoying every moment of it.

“Yes, plow it into me hard, deeper...” Mercy begged, despite his cock already going as deep as it could. “Oh, fuck me, I've needed this so badly...”

When Mercy lifted her legs up, that was when McCree shifted positions, letting out a loud huff of air as he pushed Mercy's ass into the air while crouching over her. He then squat into her body, hearing her groan with inaudible sounds as his cock drove into her snatch, her juices splattering out when he pulled up. Sombra and Pharah watched on, impressed with the bestial nature of the position, the outlaw pressing into Mercy with all of his strength for the sake of her arousal. McCree grunted with every buck, his rod throbbing inside her snatch as it signaled preparation for a climax.

“AH! Yes! This is it!” Mercy squealed, her tongue hanging from her mouth. “Yes, Van Helsing, plow me! Drill me! Give me that seed your family has passed on to you! I wish to make babies that will share your thirteen inches! Breed me! Breed me NOW!”

The words of the witch encouraged McCree, who gave it all he had as he slammed into her like a jackhammer, his balls swinging into her taint when he squatted down towards her. Their bodies had grown heavily with sweat, and even Sombra and Pharah were getting aroused, unable to restrain themselves from masturbation.

And finally, with one hard slam, McCree leaned over Mercy's body, her mind already far gone as she cried out, her juices dribbling from her snatch and cascading onto her body. The outlaw roared as he tilted his head back, unloading his thirteen inch rod of the seed he still had. The witch's eyes rolled back as she screamed like a banshee while she felt his cum fill her womb up to the point it started to overflow into her canal, and eventually seeped between her folds. Sombra, having felt such a climax in her pussy before, was amazed that McCree still had that much left to give to the witch despite what must have been a long night for the outlaw.

When he pulled out, McCree watched as his cum dripped from Mercy's snatch, the witch clearly exhausted from the reaming she received, not to mention the orgasm she unleashed. The outlaw took deep breaths as his cock deflated, with some cum still dripping from his urethra. “How'd I do, darling?” McCree chuckled.

“Oh, just...wonderful.” Mercy sighed. “Would...you like to stay here with us? Forever?”

“Yes, PLEASE!” Sombra begged. “Momma's gonna want that big cock for life, papi!”

“I...would not mind having my ass wrecked by your tool...” Pharah said shyly.

##

“And so, happy to oblige the little ladies, James Van Helsing agreed to stay with the witch until the end of his days. After that, she agreed to never bother the folks of Isengard again, and instead looked after the children she and the demon hunter birthed. The ghost...ah, you know, that'd be just weird.”

As McCree wrapped up the story, he stared across from the campfire at the three ladies he had told the story to: the healer Mercy, the flight expert Pharah, and the Talon hacker known as Sombra. All three seemed very unimpressed by the tale, with Mercy the most annoyed.

“Maaaan, that's your idea of a scary story?” Sombra groaned. “If I'd known I was listening to some schmuck's porn ideas I wouldn't even be here!”

“Why ARE you here?” asked an annoyed Pharah.

“I got bored,” Sombra shrugged, “so I decided to hack into some emails, saw this campfire invite, and boom! Now I'm here.”

“Splendid.” Mercy huffed, her face hidden in her palm. “James, your story is literally just a self-insert story, and I'm sorry, but I cannot buy this idea that a demon hunter was slaying these forces of evil with his...penis.” Her cheeks turned red just saying that.

Pharah nodded in agreement. “I must agree. Surely if that ghost were capable of possessing armor, she could possess...him?”

McCree shook his head. “What? I swear, this was a true story! I wouldn't be lying about something my ancestors told me down the line!”

Ignoring why they would share such filthy details, Pharah continued, “Even so, your ancestors nickname was 'McCree'? That is...I just can't believe that for a second.”

Sombra cackled. “And yet the least believable part of that story? That he even had a thirteen inch cock!”

The three women laughed in agreement, with McCree pausing to contemplate his next move. Being called out on such a bogus charm, the cowboy stood up and let his pants drop down, immediately grabbing the ladies' attention. The laughter died quickly, with their jaws dropping in awe of the truth. It seems that McCree did indeed have a thirteen inch rod, and it was fully erect, likely from the thrill of telling such a story. “Funny,” McCree said, folding his arms, “I don't hear anyone laughing now.”

There was a long silence from the three before they whispered among themselves. They were equally stunned, and yet speechless otherwise. They all agreed that, given the circumstances, they had to at least give it a try. After all, when presented with such a big cock, they had to at least give it some appreciation.

Within seconds the trio of ladies were on McCree, the cowboy sighing from such affectionate mouths. Sombra went right for his balls, sucking on the skin in a manner similar to how her story counterpart had previously. Mercy and Pharah teamed up on the shaft itself, using their tongues to please the crown and his veiny skin respectively. They took turns sucking on the shaft, as if having a small contest to see who could go the furthest on such length.

As the three remained at crotch level to tongue and tease his member, McCree breathed heavily, his hands reaching out for the hair of Mercy and Pharah, gripping into them as lightly as possible. When their lips pushed down on his cock during their respective turns, he grunted as they went over his veins, which were still pumping blood into the muscle to keep him at such a large erection. His grip on the girls' hair was tighter, to the point both Overwatch agents felt it.

McCree's jaw opened up as he exhaled, feeling Sombra's tongue and nose pushing up against the lower portion of his rod. This disrupted the competition between Mercy and Pharah, although they were barely able to get their mouths far enough down the shaft to really call who could do it better. As they awaited their enemy to move away from the bottom half of the cowboy's cock, the female Overwatch agents brought their lips to the crown, flicking their tongues as they lapped up the precum that pooled out of the urethral slit.

Moving out from under his cock, Sombra nibbled away at the base, getting her purple lips around what she could of his thickness. Her teeth lightly bit down at the skin, her tongue slowly lashing away while she got a giggle from the faces McCree was making. Surely, he hadn't counted on just how hard it was to keep himself from cumming when he had the attention of three beautiful ladies orally pleasing a thirteen inch cock.

“Hoo boy...” McCree exhaled. “I think I need to take a seat...” The cowboy landed back on the log he had been sitting on throughout his story, taking deep breaths. The girls still kept to his cock, although with the change in angle the girls switched around as well. Mercy and Pharah had taken to pleasing McCree's ball sack, with Sombra slobbering the knob with her saliva before pushing it between her purple lips. With the different colored lipstick, the cowboy was able to see just how far Sombra could get on him before choking, and it was safe to say by the ring on his skin that she was capable of going much further than either of his fellow teammates. Mercy and Pharah glared back at the hacker, humming in disappointment while their lips remain over McCree's balls.

Soon enough, McCree's body jumped, his teeth clenched together as he gripped the log. “Welp, nope, that didn't help how I had hoped!” he said, grabbing hold of his shaft. As he rubbed into his skin flute himself, he said to the ladies, “Guess y'all better get ready, because I'm about to burst!”

Gripping himself tightly, McCree stroke hard as the girls all smiled at his member, their tongues hanging out of their open mouths as they prepared for the epic climax. Soon, his milky seed flew from the tip, with the cowboy doing his best to spread it among the trio. Mercy caught the most in her mouth, with her chin and nose covered in his seed. Pharah wore the most of it on her face, though she was quick to use her fingers to scoop it into her mouth. Sombra, try as she might, ended up getting the least on her, though she decided to have a quick makeout with Mercy after seeing just how much of his load had pooled up in her mouth. McCree and Pharah had a good laugh at that, with Sombra licking her lips in satisfaction while the healer took a moment to regain her breath from such a shocking embrace.

“I gotta hand it to you, cowboy,” Sombra said as she smacked her lips together, “I think that was a better climax than the story you told.”


End file.
